Cold Bodies and Warm Tongues
by whovianfangirl
Summary: Armin and Eren are stuck in a cold cave together. It's pouring rain outside, and Armin is freezing. Eren, on the other hand... Armin/titan!Eren smut


_Cold Bodies and Warm Tongues_

One-shot

"This is your fault, Eren." Armin told his friend. "If you'd just listened to me half an hour ago we wouldn't be stuck here."

"I know, I know, okay? I'm sorry." Eren mumbled and pulled his knees closer to his chest. "How was I supposed to know it'd start raining?"

The sky was almost black with storm clouds. Ice cold rain fell down in sheets, and stung each time a droplet hit their skin. Armin and Eren had been wandered off during their break time and found a small field full of flowers. Armin had wanted to move on but Eren insisted on staying.

They were actually having a pleasant time, but then lighting flashed it started pouring. Eren dragged his drenched friend to a small cave opening he'd seen earlier. It was cold, but it sheltered them from the storm.

It was completely dark, and both boy's had their backs against the other's. Their wet clothes and footwear were sitting in a heap by Eren's feet, and the cold water tried to wrap around his toes.

"Mikasa's going to kill us when we get back." The blonde boy shivered from the cold, and he sniffled.

"Probably..." Eren agreed. "I hope it stops raining soon." He peeked outside, and he could see the trees whipping back in the wind.

"H-Hey, aren't y-you cold?" Armin's teeth chattered together.

Eren made a face. "No, but you are, huh?"

They sat there for a moment before Eren got an idea.

"Hey, Armin?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Stay here, I'm gonna see how big this cave really is." Eren felt along the walls, and was pleasantly surprised when he found he could stand up. He jumped, and his head didn't hit anything, and he grinned.

"Okay, scoot as close as you can towards the entrance." He told Armin.

"Why?" He asked as he shuffled towards the grey light.

"I'm gonna transform." Armin could hear the grin in his words. A second later he heard Eren chomp down on his hand.

"Wait, E-Eren!"

There was a flash of light, and then sounds of heavy breathing echoed throughout the cave.

"W-Wow, it must be pretty big if you can-n fit in here." Armin marvelled. "Can you see in here? Uhm..tap once for yes and twice for no."

There was only one tap.

"Oh! T-That's great. I'm really cold. C-Could I borrow a finger?" Despite himself, he blushed.

Armin heard another single tap echo and then felt a a warm, gigantic finger curl around his waist. He sighed and leaned into the warmth. Armin wrapped his bare arms around the huge digit, and hugged it to his cold chest.

"Mmm. Thanks Eren." Armin snuggled closer, the cold slowly seeping out of his body and off into the air.

The titan shifter made a low pitched grunting sound, and the small blonde laughed. Eren must have took that was encouragement, because the next minute Armin found himself sitting in his friend's open palm.

Armin's face burned, because he knew Eren could feel his bare ass against his hand. The fact that Eren could see it made it even worse.

Armin squeaked, and buried his face in his hands.

Suddenly images of Eren's titan form started playing in his head. Those strong, toned muscles and set shoulders had set a fire in the pit of Armin's stomach. It blazed higher now, and the shroud of mystery the darkness added was only fuel to the flames.

Eren watched his friend carefully, wondering if he had suddenly gotten sick. His face was red and he was curled up in the fetal position. He used one of his fingers and carefully poked Armin's back.

"Eep!" Armin jumped as he felt a burning hot sensation on his lower back.

He sat up in a flurry, causing Eren to startle, and the titan shifter almost dropped his friend.

Armin clung to Eren's large pinkie finger, and he looked up at his friends face.

He wasn't scared of falling, no, he was scared that Eren would see his arousal. Armin pulled himself up with record speed, and then crossed his legs against his chest. He prayed to every deity he could think of that Eren hadn't been paying attention.

It was too late, though. Eren had already noticed.

The brunette was momentarily shocked, but then he used a finger to gently pry open Armin's legs. The other boy's face was cherry red and he almost gasped when Eren ran a timid finger against his erection.

"E-Eren!" He moaned when Eren did it again, and started stroking back and forth. The blonde squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back, his mouth formed in a small 'o'. Armin was surprised at what Eren was doing. There were just friends, right? But what kind of 'friend' was attracted to his best friend's strange titan form?

"Ah-ahh!" All thoughts quickly disappeared when Eren rubbed a little harder, his big brows furrowed in concentration. Armin was moaning loudly, his hands grasping at Eren's finger, willing it to go faster. Armin bucked wildly against the older boy's digit, stars exploding behind his eyelids.

Even though the friction felt incredibly amazing, it simply wasn't enough.

"Need-more!" Armin gasped, and he opened his hazy blue eyes. He stared right into Eren's green glowing orbs, and Eren removed his hand and started leaning closer.

The blonde didn't question what he was doing, and wasn't disappointed when Eren's large, wet tongue wrapped around his aching member. Armin let out a long, low groan. He dug his fingernails into the skin of Eren's hand, and arched his back clean off his palm.

Eren lightly flicked the tip of his tongue against the head of Armin's erection, and was rewarded with a shrill scream of pleasure. Eren trailed his tongue quickly down, but then hesitated for a moment when he reached Armin's cheeks.

_For a moment._ The next second Armin felt himself being flipped over, and Eren's wet muscle was dipping in and out of the blonde's entrance.

"Ah! O-Ohh! Eren!" Armin was making sounds he didn't even know he could make. His body was shivering with expectation of what Eren was about to do to him.

Suddenly Eren plunged his tongue in as deep as possible, and Armin screamed.

"EREN!"

With that first thrust, Eren's wet, invading tongue had filled the other boy completely. Armin's world exploded into white, and he pushed his hips up, eager to meet Eren's merciless pounding. He was drowning in pure ecstasy, and screamed louder every time Eren hit his prostate.

Armin grabbed his pulsating erection and started pumping in tune with Eren's tongue.

"Oh, OH! FUUCCKKK!" Armin yelled as his release hit him like a storm, wave after wave of pleasure slamming against him, and his whole body spawned. Long spurts of cum spilt out on Eren's hand, and he eagerly lapped it up. He accidentally coated the rest of Armin in his salvia, but the blonde was didn't care.

Armin panted heavily as he came down, but his erratic heartbeat showed no signs of slowing.

"Eren...I'm not cold anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kyaa! I just wrote a Armin/titan!Eren smutfic and I regret nothing! :D**

**I adore these types of fics, and I needed to contribute one of my own. I hoped you liked it!**

**Personally, I love how this turned out.**

**Byee!**

**~whovianfangirl**

**11/23/14**


End file.
